Light Vs Dark
by joekin99
Summary: Lucy catches Lincoln doing something naughty
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Loud was in her room reading poems when she heard a noise coming from down the hall. She got up out of her bed and headed to the only room with a light on,once she reached the room she opened the door enough for her to look into the room. As she looked around she saw nothing until out of the corner of her eye she saw her older brother Lincoln doing something. She tried to get a better look but all of a sudden the door flew open making her fall to the ground with a small thud. This thud made Lincoln suddenly turn around with a shocked look. Lucy began to get up and apologize for barging in on her brother,but when she saw what he had in his hand her eyes went wide and her face turned beet red. Knowing that he had been masturbating Lucy got up and ran out of the room yelling sorry. She entered her room and closed the door, wiping the sweat from her brow and breathing heavy. She began saying "I cant believe I walked in on him m-mm-masturbating". She then found herself thinking how big he was,thinking about this made her feel funny,she began lightly touching a now wet place on her pajama bottoms, Lightly stroking herself she began thinking about how good it felt and how good would it feel if it was Lincoln instead of her. She felt something coming. Lucy then began stroking faster and faster until it happened she came,this being the first time she masturbated she began shaking hard and then she bit down on her lip to keep her from screaming. After a few minutes her body finally let her rest. Wiping the drool off her face Lucy got up and said "I better go take a shower and wash my pajama bottoms". Back with Lincoln. He was pacing back and fourth in his room saying to himself "why did I not lock my door,or at least try to be quieter". Lincoln stopped pacing and fell onto his bed,his eyes heavy and his body not wanting to move. As he slowly drifted out of conciseness he said "I have to make this right". Finally passing out,the boy started to dream something,something that he wouldn't realize was wrong until he thought about it tomorrow. The next day everything seemed fine until the Lincoln woke up with sweat and drool on his face,he put his head into his hands and began to think how could I dream of Lucy doing that to me. All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. It was Lynn she walked in and said "hey breakfast is ready". Noticing something was wrong with him Lynn asked "hey whats wrong you can tell me?",with a small smile. Lincoln just said "oh nothings wrong I just had a bad dream was all". "Do you want to talk about it?" Lynn asked. "Not right now"said Lincoln. "Okay lets go get breakfast then" Lincoln nodded and they headed down stairs. End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Lincoln decided to go outside and take a walk,he got up put his dishes in the sink and headed out of the door. He started walking towards Clyde's house,but he didn't stop,he just kept walking. Lincoln noticed after an hour or so he was in a part of town unknown to him. Suddenly a loud bang startled Lincoln,making him jump. Then sirens came from the way of the loud bang,things where getting a little tense,so Lincoln started to head towards hi house,but he was stopped by a guy wearing a black hoodie. " Hey kid what are you doing in this part of town"? Not wanting to interact with this stranger Lincoln walked past him,"hey kid I'm talking to you" said the hooded man. Lincoln kept walking until he heard a click,turning he saw the man now had a knife."didn't your mom tell you it's rude to ignore someone"? The man walked up to the frightened Lincoln. "Oh this I don't plan on using it unless you do not do what I tell you". "Okay boy I want you to pull out your wallet and throw it over hear,Lincoln did as the man said,"now I want you to tell me why you came to this part of town". "I-I was just walking and day dreaming,so when I finally snapped out of my thoughts I noticed that I've never been to this part of town before". "Well I guess since you are being cooperative I will let you leave". "R-really","yes but first", Just then the man took his knife and swiped it across Lincoln's hand. "Now get out of here",Lincoln took off as fast as he could while holding his hand,after an hour of running Lincoln could see his house,but suddenly he collapsed ,but right before he passed out he could see a shadowy figure running to him "Lu-Lucy",he said as he blacked out.

Lucy ran up to the unconscious Lincoln,she wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled him into the house,she somehow managed the strength to carry him all the way to her room and put him on her bed. Noticing his cut she gasped in shock,but she knew she had to to something,she went to her dresser and pulled out some gauze and wrapped Lincolns hand. Good thing I still have these gauze from the time I accidentally cut my arm climbing out of the vents,last week,thought Lucy. She started to cry when the whole situation finally sank in."Please Lincoln please be okay she said while holding his hand". Later that night not a sound could be heard in the house,but then Lincoln finally woke up,now breathing heavy and sweating he tried to get up but noticed he couldn't move,he looked down hoping to not be paralyzed,his facial expression changed to light smile as he noticed Lucy holding on to him while she was asleep. "I guess it was just a dream",said Lincoln. But as he looked around he saw the gauze wrapped around his hand,"guess not". He looked back down to Lucy noticing her tear stained cheeks,Lincoln felt bad but he noticed how cute Lucy looked and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Lucy",Lincoln said while laying back down and going to sleep". End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lucy got up early,she went downstairs and made breakfast for her and Lincoln. Lucy carried the tray of food up to her room,then she placed it on her dresser. Lincoln woke up from the delicious smell bacon,eggs,and sausage. He looked at Lucy and said "is this for me?" No it's for both of us to share" Lucy said with a smile. She sat down beside Lincoln with a plate in her hand,"open up" Lucy said with an ecstatic face. Lincoln opened mouth with an embarrassed look. The small goth girl fed Lincoln a bit of everything,she looked down and said "h-how was it". Lincoln thought about it for a bit then he spoke "That was the best breakfast I have ever had". Hearing this come from Lincoln mad Lucy so happy, she couldn't contain her excitement and planted a kiss right on his lips,she pulled away with a saucy grin and licked her lips "your right that was the best breakfast ever".Lincoln looked at the clock and stuttered "If we don't hurry we will be late for school".Lincoln then got up and gave Lucy a final kiss before he went to his room to get dressed. After Lucy was dressed she lied on her bed looking up at her ceiling "I can't believe I couldn't tell him".She said out loud," Tell me what" a curious Lincoln said. "L-Lincoln you heard that","yea I did Lucy,whats the matter"."Look Lincoln the reason why you got hurt was me","what do you mean Lucy"."Well after you left for your walk I started following you and somehow I got ahead of you and I ran into the hooded man before you,he said If I was alone he'd do things to me,so I told him you were right behind me and that you would protect me aa-and I did not think he would of hurt you."Lucy said all of this while tearing up,"do you hate me now Lincoln" Lucy said in a wavy voice. "Look Lucy I understand and If I knew you were there I would have protected you,also I could never hate you". Lincoln took a deep breath in,"because I'm in Love with you".Lincoln wiped Lucy's tears and held her in an embracing hug. "I love you to said Lucy". The two then got up and headed out the front door,not noticing they were holding hands. As they arrived at school Lincoln let go of Lucy's hand and smiled,"whelp I better get to homeroom bye Lucy","bye Lincoln".The two separated and went to there homerooms,after classes ended and it was time for lunch,Lucy began to draw in her notebook,she drew pictures of herself and Lincoln holding hands and kissing with hearts around them. She gave a blissful sigh and began to eat,after she was done she decided to give Lincoln the picture. Not wanting people to find out about there relationship Lucy waited till the hall was empty and put the note in Lincoln's Locker,the bell rang and she took off. Lincoln opened his locker and he saw the note, after scanning it he smiled and said "I love you to Lucy" to himself. End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln was walking to his 9th period class when he heard someone yell, he didn't know what to do. Going against his better judgment he decided to investigate the cause of the commotion. When Lincoln came around the corner he saw something that made his heart jump out of his chest. There lying on the floor was a comic book torn in half and guy standing right beside a girl who was crying. Lincoln usually doesn't get involved in these types of situations because he feared the bully would start to pick on him. The comic was an 1st addition Ace Savvy that had been autographed by the artist. Just seeing the torn up comic pissed Lincoln off. Then when he noticed the girl crying was Lucy that made him even more furious. Lincoln never had seen his sister so upset. He walked over to the guy and asked "what are doing to my sister"? The bully spoke in a harsh tone " I'm teaching this little slut why you do not want to steal from me"! That was the last straw for Lincoln he lost all control, he made his hand into a fist and punched the bully in right in the nose.

The force from the punch made the bully stumble a little. After he shook off the punch the bully put his hand to his nose than he looked at it to see his hand covered in blood. "You're going to regret that" said the bully now getting mad. He began to punch and kick Lincoln, the first blow to the stomach made Lincoln hunch over. The second was worse because it knocked the wind out of him. Lincoln fell to the ground holding his stomach then the bully grabbed Lincoln by the neck and pushed him into the lockers while chocking him,just as the bully was about to punch Lincoln in the face he got hit by something hard which caused the bully to look away just long enough for Lincoln to stomp on his foot making the bully loose balance and fall. Lincoln hurried and grabbed Lucy by the hand and they ran away. After running for about 5 minutes Lucy noticed that a janitor closet was open then she pulled Lincoln into the small room and closed the door. The room was dark so the two looked for a light switch. "I think we lost him" Lincoln said while breathing heavy.

Lucy was still in shock from all of every thing that happened. Snapping her out of her daze Lincoln asked "Why was that boy messing with you Lucy"? She didn't answer so Lincoln asked "why did he say you stole from him". " I did not steal it from him,I saw it in a thrift store while I was looking for some books about vampires and when I grabbed it off the shelf he tried to take it from me but before he could grab it I hurried and ran by the counter and left the twelve dollars for the comic then ran out the door. I was going to leave it in your locker with the drawing but forgot it on my desk in 8th period so I went and got. As I was walking to your locker the guy from the thrift store knocked me down and he took the comic then ripped it in half".

Lincoln told Lucy to forget about the comic and told her that he was just glad she was alright. Lucy then gave Lincoln a hug and kiss on the lips. After they parted they both left the closet and went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy couldn't help but feel abit concerned about her older brother, he wasn't very strong and he probably got hurt while saving her from the bully. That's when she decided when the final school bell rings and when they got home she would do something "Very Special" to thank him for his heroic actions today.

Lincoln was siting at his desk in ninth period math waiting for the bell, " Why can't the day be over yet" he said while rubbing his sore arm. Finally the bell rang and Lincoln jumped out of his seat faster than anyone and he headed out the door to his locker. Once he arrived at his destination Lincoln was surprised by seeing the bully at his locker blocking him from his it

" You think that I would let you get away after what happened today?!, No your going to pay." The bully said as he got in Lincoln's face. Lincoln was so tired from the day he has had that everything the bully was doing didn't even process. This made the bully think Lincoln was ignoring him and that made him even more mad, he pulled his fist back and ran it straight into Lincoln jaw the force made Lincoln fall to the ground and that's when he got mad, but before he could get back up the bully kicked Lincoln in the head so hard it made him pass out.

 **You may be wondering why no one was helping Lincoln, well it was because the bell Lincoln heard was actually the fire alarm that the bully paid another student to set off.**

Lincoln was out could, and while he was unconscious he dreamt that ten years in the future he and Lucy had a baby girl and that they still lived in royal woods but in a small apartment with only two bedrooms a kitchen and one bathroom, he seemed to be the happiness he has ever been.

Lincoln didn't even feel it when he was being lifted in to the ambulance and was sent to the hospital. About three hours later he woke up to an empty room. " What happend to me ?" Lincoln asked while rubbing a not on the side of his head. Then the boy looked around to see medical equipment and IVs attaches to his arm. " Looks like I was in some sort of accident, the last thing I remember is the bell ringing." Lincoln looked around again and saw that none of his family members or friends were there to see if he was OK. This made Lincoln extremely upset so upset that he got up from the hospital bed tore out his IVs and got dressed then headed out the door.

Meanwhile. Lucy was preparing a lovely evening for her and her beloved brother, she would first lure Lincoln into the attic by asking him to help her move some of her junk up there, then she would tackle him on to the floor and begin to kiss and lick his neck moving lower and lower until she got to his

Pants and then would pull them down along with his underwear and the young goth girl would give him the best blowjob he has ever had. The thought sent chills threw Lucy's spine causing her to shake abit. That's when she realized she hasn't heard or seen Lincoln since the incident at school, for some reason she didn't know why but Lucy had a bad feeling something terrible has happend to Lincoln.

The phone rang and Lucy was the closest to it so she picked it up and then she heard a voice ask "Is this the loud residents." Lucy replied with a quick yes. Then the guy on the other line explained what had happened to Lincoln, she couldn't believe it and she began to cry. " Miss are still there"? "Yes I'm here". Lucy said barely able to get the words out. " listen I know this is a troubling time for you and your family but I need you to have the boys parents come here and sign some documents and talk to the police to make a report". Lucy told the doctor she would tell her parents and she hung up the phone.

 **End of chapter five**


End file.
